I Will Always Protect You
by Jenno2
Summary: When a young homeless man is robbing innocent people of money, he has an encounter with a devastatingly beautiful young woman. After a small skirmish, will the lives of these two polar opposites be the same? Or will they perish in the fire that their love had created?


Noise interrupted his restless slumber. Wiping the grogginess from his eyes, he sat up and studied his surroundings. He sighed.

_Another day, another dollar_, he thought miserably. Kazuma was tired of his makeshift home, and the disgusting life that he had to live as a homeless person. He felt lonely, knowing that he would never have someone to care for him, to love him, to hold him, to make him feel special, wanted. But he had to face reality and continue living his pathetic life.

Kazuma rose to his feet and dusted himself-well what he could-off. He made his way to an alley, concealing himself with the shadows, and waited patiently for his first victim of the day.

As much as he hated scaring the innocent citizens, he could never bring himself to cause actual harm to any of them. He would just rob them of their belongings, and try to purchase some food that would satisfy his hunger, at least for the time being.

He listened intently, using his magic to search for anyone that was alone, an easy target that would not fight him, which would make everything easier. Usually he preferred to steal from women, since they were easier to frighten, which facilitated his task.

That was when he heard her.

It was as if an angel had been sent to him. Her voice rang clear as a bell, and a melodious and joyous tune was heard. His heart clenched, and his belly began to tingle with a sensation he felt once upon a time.

"I want some cake!" the voice whined. Although the voice would have annoyed any other sane man, to Kazuma, it was the voice of a beautiful princess.

"Hmm. Oh! There's a cake shop!" He could hear the young girl's footsteps approaching.

_It's now or never_, he bitterly thought. Kazuma closed his eyes and opened them when he saw her. He grabbed her by the arm and harshly pulled her into the alley.

"What the fuck? Hey get the hell off of me, you pervert!" she screeched.

"Give me all your money if you want to live," he murmured coolly. Kazuma was standing behind the victim, one of his arms wrapping securely around her waist and the other clutching her throat.

"And what if I don't?!" she shouted.

"I'll kill you," he stated matter of fact.

"I'd like to see you try," she taunted. The girl elbowed Kazuma in the gut and yelled into the sky. "Enraiha come forth!"

Kazuma froze. _She's a magic user? It can't be. Why couldn't I sense anything before? What the hell is wrong with me?_

The fire magic user smirked at Kazuma's astonished expression.

"Didn't expect this, did you?"

Kazuma regained his composure. "Just because you're some fancy magic user doesn't mean I can't take you down?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is, princess. Maybe we can go on a date, just you and me. How about it, sweetheart?"

"You wish."

The girl charged toward Kazuma, expecting him to retreat and scurry away, but he stood his ground, and summoned a wind barrier to protect him. The fire magic user stumbled and was instantly caught off guard when she saw him slowly rise into the air until he was around four feet off the ground.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"W-who are you?"

Kazuma didn't know what overcame him, but a wave of nausea hit him, and he collapsed to the ground. The red headed magic user gasped and dashed toward the handsome wind magic user. Upon kneeling beside him, she couldn't help but feel instantly attracted to the young man. He was covered in scraps of clothing and dirt, but his beauty was not able to hide.

_ What should I do with him? Maybe father will know,_ the young woman thought desperately. With some strength left, she heaved Kazuma onto his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist and grabbed his arm and placed it on her shoulders. Then, she made her way back to the family estate, hoping that her father would know what to do with the destitute young man.

~~KNS~~

"Father, I need your help."

"Ayano, what is the meaning of this?" her authoritative father questioned.

"I'll explain in a few minutes, but first I need some help for this man."

Without any more inquiries, Ayano's father summoned two maids to assist his daughter.

"Place this man in the extra room. Make sure that he is cleaned and comfortable."

With a respectful bow, the maids left to tend to the unconscious wind magic user.

"Care to explain?"

Ayano nodded. "I was on my way home from spending the day with Yukari and Nanase. On my way home, I passed by an alley, and someone grabbed me and threatened me. I didn't let him scare me, so I tried to threaten HIM. Guess how surprised I was when he fought back. He used wind magic."

Jugo listened intently as his daughter finished her story.

"That's interesting."

"I don't understand how someone like him would live this kind of life."

"Well, Ayano, we all live different styles of life, and this young man is an example."

Ayano sighed and nodded. "So now what?"

"You will tend to this young man. See what he wants. Maybe we can provide him a job."

"Are you sure, father?"

"I am sure. Now, you are dismissed."

Ayano bowed and walked away from the room. She trudged to her room. Noticing that Kazuma's room was across from her, she peeked in and noticed that he was shirtless with the sheets covering his modesty. She blushed and slipped inside.

_He's so handsome. I wonder what he looks like under that sheet._

She approached him and noticed a slight tent in the sheet. Her cheeks blazed with embarrassment.

_What the hell am I thinking? I have to get out of here!_

Before she could escape, a hand caught her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

Groaning, Kazuma opened his eyes and gazed at the beautiful young woman.

"You're awake," Ayano whispered.

Kazuma smirked. He sat up. Letting go of her wrist, he yawned and stretched his body, failing to realize that he was naked under the sheet. He rose from the bed. Ayano's eyes widened as she took in his naked body. Then, realization dawned on her and her face burned with embarrassment when she noticed him smirking at her.

"Like what you see?"

"I-I, um, errr," Ayano stammered. She gasped when she felt Kazuma's body heat behind her.

"Why are you so flustered, princess? Are you shy?" he asked in mock innocence. He pressed his member into her back and whispered seductively.

"I can make you scream my name all night and fuck you until you can't walk."

Ayano's breathing hitched, and she shook her head and scurried away from the temptation that was Kazuma.

Kazuma smirked as Ayano ran away. _Well that was certainly entertaining. I wonder…_

Yawning, Kazuma climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, wondering what the world had in store for him…

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a little something that I had in mind. It's not the sequel to Save Me, I'll tell you that, but it is a little story I've had in mind. Let me know what you think! I'm still working on the sequel to Save Me, so please be patient. Much appreciated! As always, thank you for your support.**

*****PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own KNS.**

**Also, is it too much to ask for 10 reviews? That would be awesome! Thank you!**


End file.
